


What the Mister wants

by yulin



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: COW-T, First Kiss, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Where a request becomes a challenge, and the challenge something unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... as you could guess by my sudden drop in the posting schedule, the game I was playing to has finished. And now I am enjoying the deserved rest. I will re-start to write next year lol.  
> Anyway, in the meantime I have some little drabbles that I had to write for the last week of the game, and that I provisionally posted on tumblr. I don't wan't to post them all together or I will flood the page. So, every here and there I will post one of them :)  
> I hope you will like this one. If you took one sec to tell me what do you think of it I will be forever grateful <3  
> As always, thank you very much to @messifangirl for helping me in the editing phase.

“So, please, take care of him.”

Kun grunts an assent to his coach. He’s talking of the little genius of course. The chosen one, already in Europe for fame and glory. And now, in Argentina, to be worshipped and cuddled. 

Especially by him, the mister said, “You two are almost the same age.”

So, when Kun meets Leo he is not going in with the best attitude. And still…

“He is a little shy,” Martino said.

That’s an understatement.

Messi is not simply “shy”. He is always in his own world. Every time someone tries to talk to him, he simply blushes. It’s difficult to interact with him. 

Now this request assumes a completely different meaning for Kun. Now he has his challenge.

Kun talks to him all day long. Lionel doesn’t say a word, but he listens. And he smiles very sweet smiles.

Kun talks to him during the nights, telling him his secrets. Leo listens even more carefully and asks him questions. Kun has his attention.

And one night, in their room, Kun is telling him the story about how he almost killed himself cycling down a hill and ending up on a tree after a curve, and Leo laughs. Even his laugh his shy. It’s soft and quiet, almost a scoff, but Kun hears it as the triumph trumps in his head. 

He doesn’t think. He is not famous enough to think before acting, and he is not doing now. So Kun hugs him and kisses him on his cheeks, as his own personal reward for his success.

Leo stiffens but he’s not moving away. And he looks so cute: all red and confused and his lips are slightly parted and Kun can’t help it but kiss him again.

Maybe this is not what the mister meant.


End file.
